Estimating relatedness of various data sets is useful in many applications. In social networking, for example, estimating potential interest of a first user in another user may be useful when selecting users to suggest as potential “friends” to the first user. It is also useful in selecting advertising to present (render) to the particular user. Similarly, a virtual space can be defined so that it describes a given number of qualities. For example, a virtual reality space can be defined so that the distance between avatars represents similarity of their qualities rather than the distance in the “physical” space as it appears on a computer screen or other display. There are other uses for estimating relevance/relatedness as well.
Therefore, it is desirable to facilitate the process of estimating relatedness of real or notional objects, and taking action based on the resulting estimates.